violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Jasmine was a houseguest on Big Brother Total Drama 2 Jasmine entered the house and planned on dominating the competitions, Jasmine had a strong bond with her team and planned on taking them and herself all the way. Winning HOH week 1, Jasmine targeted the entire blue team especially their captain however failed to get out her main target but was satisfied being free of a blue member as a whole. The following week, Jasmine was nominated for eviction however won veto keeping herself safe. Jasmine then layed low for the rest of her stay and wasn't seen as a big player till week 6, one week till jury, where Sadie nominated her claiming to 'make big moves' and after receiving only one vote to be evicted, having the tie breaker being broken by Sadie, Jasmine's stay ended in 10th place sealing her fate very early throughout the game. Jasmine later returned for Big Brother Redemption. Jasmine entered the house and played it safe. Jasmine threw many competitions to avoid being targeted for the longest and built a bond with Bridgette and the two worked together. Jasmine's game didn't begin till week 6 where she won veto and saved Devin to help backdoor Ryan who she had much hate for. Jasmine then won HOH the following week and targeted Alejandro and Heather and sent Alejandro home getting out the biggest threat at the time. Jasmine then won POV the week after that scoring three competition wins in a row where she helped get rid of Duncan. However, after Jasmine failed to win HOH and POV the following week to Devin. Jasmine was nominated and then evicted with 2 votes casted against her ending her stay in 5th place as she did much better this time around. Jasmine later returned for Big Brother All-Stars. Jasmine was seen as a huge physical threat by many however wasn't targeted right off the back as she had expected. Jasmine stuck close with her friends from previous seasons like Samey and Bridgette. Jasmine made it known she came to play this season by winning DPOV and discarded the power, however because Alejandro didn't do so, she lost her closest friend and ally week 1 and felt alone in the game although she had Samey to an extent. Jasmine won HOH week 4 and decided to exact her revenge on Heather and Alejandro by nominating them both on week 4, however because they won BOB she was dethroned and lost her HOH for the week. Jasmine found herself nominated the following week but this time by Ellody and won BOB with Stephanie securing her safety for the week. Jasmine then tried to lay low and avoid making waves, however was ominated as a replacement nominee by Amy's Diamond power of veto when she returned, sealing Jasmine's fate as she had no friends and ally's other than Samey, who was otb with the the same week. Player History- Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History